


His Only Friend

by HMSquared



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, I seriously forgot to tag for angst, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Past Character Death, Pining, Sequel, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Reginald finds himself in the infirmary with a dead cyborg at his feet.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	His Only Friend

**Author's Note:**

> While writing I’m Always Sad, I realized that Reginald hasn’t actually seen Red die in canon. Red has had to fight without him several times, but never the other way around. So I decided to expand on it.
> 
> This contains spoilers for Red’s path in I’m Always Sad, so go read that first if you want context.

Reginald sat in the Orbital Station infirmary, staring straight ahead. There were wrinkles under his eyes and a streak of blood on his upper lip.

A few hours ago, he’d been trying to talk Henry down. Tried to prevent him from shooting himself. Then Red had to open his big mouth.

He could still hear the gunshots, of which there were two. The first struck Red in the forehead, killing him instantly. That caused Reginald to scream. The second came from Henry turning the gun on himself.

He screamed himself hoarse, clutching Red’s corpse. Begging him to wake up, begging for another smile or sharp comment. Reginald screamed and screamed until Ellie knocked him out.

The cyborg’s corpse was lying on a bed across from him. His body was covered, but not his face. Reginald blinked, tears forming in his eyes.

“I never got to say goodbye,” he whispered. His voice was barely there, his throat aching. “I never got to thank you, Red.”

Everyone on the ship knew Red from his role as Right Hand Man. He was Reginald’s number 2, the man you didn’t cross unless you welcomed death. Serious, sharp, a good fighter. But the Red he knew was different.

He had a sense of humor, a quiet but quippy one. Occasionally Reginald coaxed a smile out of him. One night they got drunk at the Station’s bar and fell asleep in the Orion Lounge.

Reginald called Red his best friend on accident. And when he said that, the cyborg chuckled,

“Whatever, Reg.” He smiled and propped his head under the man’s chin.

Reginald stood up. He crossed the room and touched Red’s metal cheek. His fingers were shaking.

“I should have kissed you. We were both drunk, but…” He leaned forward and grazed Red’s lips. It felt wrong, so Reginald yanked himself away.

He left the infirmary with the man’s taste on his mouth and voice in his head.


End file.
